PHOENIX REBIRTH REVISED
by lightning Pheonix
Summary: a revised edition of STAR-GATE: PHOENIX REBIRTH as i have no beta and could not see a flow in my writing this story is starting to become a multiverse spanning one though it shall take time and the first arc would be in stargate
1. ARC 1 STAR-GATE PART ONE

**STARGATE: PHOENIX REBIRTH**

_Disclaimer: any characters from StarGate and harry potter are not owned by me…. Nope if they were there would be more warships and space battles…. Woe is me._

_Authors Note: I apologise for the delay but I have looked back on my chapters and found it does not flow properly as I don't have a beta. I'm revising what I do have and while be posting new chapters soon._

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_Harry James Potter, formerly BOY-WHO-LIVED, then MAN-WHO-CONQUERED, oh yes and his personal favourite , BASTARD-WHO-WOULDN'T-DIE. Stared back at the devastation wrought on the planet below him by the latest dark-lord who decided to slaughter and plough their way to delusional world domination. The few that had appeared after Tom Riddle A.K.A voldemort, (and to those who loved to laugh at his face, meaning harry of course, LORD MOLDYSHORTS)had been small fry compared to the former and now long dead dark lord and the one constant prick in his life Draco Malfoy, Former death-eater spawn and now dead Dark-lord Draconis. He had gone insane in Azkaban prison after the last war. One day ten years after harry became the headmaster of Hogwarts he arrived home to find his house destroyed. His family dead and burning in the air was a familiar dark mark with one addition to it, a large western dragon griping the skull. Draco had of course gone long insane in Azkaban (worse than Bellatrix in fact and she had had one to many joints in her youth) he dared to do the one thing which not even tommy-boy in all his glory dared not to do, he released the hell-gods for eternal damnation of the planet. The resulting skirmishes lasted ten years as the gods built their armies. In that time the American government informed the icw of a massive cavern found in Antarctica that they could not access but all signs showed it to be several miles wide and deep .it would take months to get through the ice as they were and requested help from the magical world. Hermione weasley-nee granger was brought on board after the burning of the burrow and surrounding areas which wiped out all but Charlie and her. She found something truly amazing under the continent. A truly massive war-ship was berthed at an inactive repair station as far as they could tell though even with the reactors powering everything they would need someone of Harrys irrefutable power to bring everything online with his most powerful lightning bolt. So they did and it had unexpected reactions. Once the repair station activated it was set to scan all bio-signs as security protocols it centred on Harry potter . activated its primary programming and latched itself to his head. Promptly downloading all of the knowledge in its database in the process. It then repeated the same process with each of the team members there._

_Shaking his head to clear the loose thoughts tumbling through it he focused as the primary power and weapons systems came online. The ship they resided in was unique, it was a severely oversized and modified version of the destiny found In the repair station data-banks. For its main weapons systems it had fifty Plasma rail-guns and five massive hyper-charged plasma planet-destroyer cannons. Each cannon running off of two upgraded ZPM'S and the Rail-guns each boosted by one normal ZPM. For shields and sensors both were boosted by an additional three modified zpm's each . and last but not least on the trinity. The main sub-light, hyper-space, wormhole and dimension drives were the most heavily modified and used such an extreme amount of power to outstrip anything ever created in the universe was run off of two truly massive anti-matter ZPM fusion Generators. More than enough to rip the known galaxy to shreds as they left their home dimension in search of a better one. All that was left of earth was a burning hulk in space and the only survivors of the planet on board the trinity were down to five hundred men and women five mages and one phoenix. As the most senior official and accomplished military leader Lord Harry-James-Potter-Black sighed as he turned around and viewed his command team in the command centre as the trinity moved past the moon at sub light speeds. He looked over at his long-time friends and family, Hermione weasley, Charlie weasley, Neville long-bottom and Luna longbottom nee lovegood. Each was the last survivors of their family and the mages across the planet. "Hermione dear engage shields and weapons, Neville old friend activate the twin generators. Luna put us on ship wide broadcast." He requested though in his pained voice it sounded more as an order than the request it was. "Attention to all on the trinity …. This is the commander speaking …. Let us take a minute to remember those we have lost in the invasion of our former home. … In a few minutes time the hyper-drive and dimension-drive will activate and send us to new lives and new hopes. The demons and gods who have desecrated our homes and burned our families. But the planet they fought for will be ripped to shreds as we leave so too will the systems around the trinity. For if it is not our home then it is nobodies. Weapons and shields are active and power is running through the ZPM generators. We may have fled but we will survive…. Commander out" after rousing cheers from those on board the ancient warship he ordered the engines to activate and shredded the universe around him. For if the planet and galaxy was not theirs, then it was nobodies. The gods who had thought the world won did not have time to think as blinding pain lit up the galaxy and the Milky Way imploded upon itself and took the next with it, starting a chain reaction that wiped out all life. As trinity moved through the multiverse barrier for a new home, a figure once known as the creator smiled as his chosen became survivors and grew stronger because of it. Ready to face the ancients and ori they were though they did not know there power. Those petulant children who think themselves as gods were in for a rude awakening as the trinity shifted course and headed towards a reality in which the gate to Abydos had been awakened and RA was killed. To this reality they had to move through time as well though it was an easy fix for the one creator who had been forgotten and pushed aside._

_I must apologise for the change in storylines that had moved but I figured after reading the other parts that how would a massive fleet be created in the time they had with gods on an invasion path so I changed a few things. There are no definite pairings though a few ideas are appreciated._

_**Read and review:**_

_**LIGHTNING PHOENIX OUT**_


	2. ARC 1 STAR-GATE PART TWO

**STARGATE: PHOENIX REBIRTH**

_Disclaimer: any characters from StarGate and harry potter are not owned by me…. Nope if they were there would be more warships and space battles…. Woe is me._

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I put up, I had looked through what I had already posted and it didn't flow good enough for me to post a new chapter so I have gone through it and revised it. Enjoy this next chapter_

_LIGHTNING PHOENIX Out._

**Chapter One:**

_If anyone had been in the vicinity of an opening wormhole, they would have heard a thundering BOOM and see a fairly large shockwave appear from the force the trinity and her powerful engines made as the D-Drive shut off. They were lucky that there were no vessels in the vicinity as they would have been ripped apart from the shockwaves still coming from the closing vortex, much like the planet Pluto was in fact just shredded into asteroid chunks on the wormhole exit. The sensors on-board showed that they had arrived in earth's solar system but the planet itself had a fleet on route that by the looks of it was going to invade. As the trinity still had all weapons systems running and shields had taken no damage from the trip, Commander Potter-Black ordered the trinity into defence of their former home and sat back into his chair as the trinity's sub-light engines were pushed into full burn in an effort to get in between the fleet and earth._

_It was a good day for apophis, why just this morning he had tortured some poor sap as his fleet was in transit. He then had a good breakfast and awaited the coming slaughter; yes it was indeed a good day for apophis. The fates of many realities however loved to spit in his fate and make him their chew toy so It turned into a very bad day for apophis and his fleet of six modified hataks. As the mother ships fired their main weapons a massive warship with its shields on full took the brunt of the cannon fire, placing itself in earths path. Yes it was a very bad day for apophis as the vessel he recognised as an ancient one paused and then opened fire upon the neighbouring hataks and his prisoners, namely bratak and sg1 disappeared in a flash of light._

_Commander potter-black looked on as the trinity took the full brunt of the cannon fire from six hataks with little damage to the shielding systems. His sensors showed in apophis cell-block a few prisoners it looked like. "Hermione bring the main cannons online and fire at my mark. Neville there are prisoners in the main hatak. Beam them into sick bay immediately. Luna hail them." He ordered as the salvo stopped cold on the warships shields. Luna complied as his sensors showed the prisoners moved to the sickbay of the trinity. The shields and weapons systems showed they were still at full power and weapons were ready to be unleashed. His cold tone startled many on the bridge as apophis appeared on the main screen. "you and your fleet will leave this planet immediately and never return. The prisoners in your cell-block have been removed from your vessel and if you don't comply we will open fire … shall I provide an example? Hermione target one of the ships and fire" he ordered his crew as the trinity brought her main weapons systems to bear on a nearby hatak. On Harry's mark she opened fire and destroyed the hatak completed in a blaze of fire._

_On the command hatak apophis watched in anger as he lost one of his ships and sg1 at the same time. He ignored the order and forced all remaining hataks to open fire and that sealed his fate._

_Hermione notified the commander as she had come to think of him, of the continued assault from apophis. Harry-James-Potter-Black sadly shook his head at the imminent loss of life ahead and ordered trinity's rail-guns and main cannons to rip the attacking forces apart._

_On that day that apophis was stupid enough to dismiss an ancient warship with an extremely massive power output. He witnessed the terror a single ship could bestow on a fleet and yet take no damage whatsoever. On that day as he moved to the after-life (a place he was sure never to go) he cursed his stupidity and pride._

_The rest of his fleet and StarGate command watched as they saw the devastation a true warship could unleash in defence of a planet and bad odds. Ships left right and centre bombarded by what looked to be extremely powerful rail-guns and plasma cannons ships were sliced to pieces and not a one survived. Instead the remains exploded in a single combined massive fireball that light up the night sky._

_Harry shook his head and stood to head for the infirmary and the ships guests as the last ship died. His standing orders were to orbit the moon's dark side and to wait for further orders excluding keeping a constant scan of the sol and surrounding star systems._

_He headed down the long hallways to the centre of trinity where the medical bay was located. He needed to check on their passengers as he had a suspicion that they were from earth. He walked in and saw one young man (Daniel Jackson) in treatment while the others were getting patched up and looked over. Seeing that the other two people in earth military uniforms nearby he moved to them "hello colonel I apologise for the way you came to be here but we had only got to the sol system an hour ago so it took us going at full-burn to get from Pluto to here and intercept the salvos going off in that time. Your team member should be fine after he is fixed up but he will be asleep for the next eighteen hours or so to fix the severe damage. Now let me tell you what the sit-rep is if you don't mind and I will tell you ours. Apophis and his fleet have been completely destroyed and we are on the dark side of the moon. Please come this way" he said with a small smile and lead the two commanding officers of the team from what he could see of their mannerisms and uniform markings. As he lead them to a large conference room near the bridge._

_I must apologise for the change in storylines that had moved but I figured after reading the other parts that how would a massive fleet be created in the time they had with gods on an invasion path so I changed a few things. There are no definite pairings though a few ideas are appreciated. As you may have noticed I moved the arrival time back a few years to apophis arrival near earth. The scene was changed with more hataks accompanying apophis_

**_Read and review:_**

_**LIGHTNING PHOENIX OUT**_


	3. ARC 1 STAR-GATE PART THREE

_**STARGATE: PHOENIX REBIRTH**_

_**Disclaimer: any characters from StarGate and harry potter are not owned by me…. Nope if they were there would be more warships and space battles…. Woe is me.**_

_**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I put up, I had looked through what I had already posted and it didn't flow good enough for me to post a new chapter so I have gone through it and revised it. Enjoy this next chapter**_

_**LIGHTNING PHOENIX Out.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

_A very wary colonel O'Neill followed the new-comer and from what he could tell the commander of this vessel into a room that looked very similar to an earth boardroom though far more advanced from the gadgets he could see here and there. His hand never strayed from hanging near his side-arm. They may have saved him and his team but he wasn't going to trust them just yet, he concluded thus the wariness he showed. He noticed in one corner a machine that looked suspiciously like a coffee machine and he could tell that carter had noticed as well by the curious glint in her eye._

_Harry had also seen them notice the coffee machine. Overall he was impressed by their reaction to the last few minutes. He noticed that the colonel had kept a wary eye on him and a hand near his desert-eagle. They had scanned the room as they had followed him in, seeing the earthen like design and the coffee machine he had placed here, he had seen the female captain get curious at the design and the coffee machine. Deciding the silence was to be broken he offered them a mug of coffee if they wished. He personally made a black coffee with no milk and two tea-spoons of sugar. He watched in amusement as they studied him and the coffee, opting to grab a mug as well._

_Samantha (Sam) carter had observed all the details of the boardroom, indicating a society similar to earth and its culture. She had taken a good long look at their host as he walked in front of her and had noticed the discernible military air and grace he had about him, he didn't waste a movement and she could tell he knew she was studying him, after he had got his coffee he offered both her and the colonel a mug with a smirk of amusement gracing his face. _

"_So here is how matters stand" he began catching both her and the colonel's attention. "Every single man and woman on this ship (excluding your team of course), are survivors of the destruction of our home planet and universe. We activated the trinity's multi-engines and fled the destruction and ensured in the process that those who destroyed our people did not live to regret their actions. We made a blind dimensional jump and ended up behind Pluto and in the process of shutting the engines off destroyed Pluto by accident from the severe amount of force in which we arrived and the shockwave that followed. As we arrived our sensors indicated a small fleet arriving near earth and so we pushed the trinity's sub-light engines into full-burn as to not damage any more planets by the speed in which this warship could go while running on sub-light engines."_

_His report shocked the hell out of the two air force officers. Though one thing that stood out to Samantha carter in the explanation was what he said about the engines of the trinity. She wondered why they could only use sub-light engines to get to earth. So being the curious person she was she asked and was more than satisfied by his answer. Though it did indeed bring more questions up. _

"_the reason we can only use sub-light engines in the sol system is that our HyperDrive draws so much power and forces the trinity into such a high-speed that we would over-shoot earth by at least half a galaxy even if we shut the hyper-drive off straight after activation and the sub-light drives are more than powerful enough for traveling through a solar system in an hour. Hell our sub-light engines are as fast as the hatak hyper-drives" she could understand why the trinity could not go any faster inside the sol system, as just by activating a hyper-drive with that much speed and power would shred any neighbouring planets to rubble by the shockwaves. _

_Now colonel O'Neill on the other hand was not paying much attention to the specs of the ship, more-over he wanted to find out the capabilities of (in his own words) the big honking space guns attached to the hull. From what he had seen out of the observation port window they had to have been extremely powerful to punch through a hatak mother ship shields and all. He did acknowledge the engines power though. _

_Hermione had finished the scans of the surrounding star systems and found nothing worth mentioning to the commander. She had coordinated with StarGate command and informed them of SG-1 and brataks conditions. Daniel was still in surgery and when finished would be out for at least ten hours following, bratak had a broken leg courtesy of apophis displeasure, Though tealc, Colonel O'Neill and captain carter suffered nothing worse than a few scrapes. She had arranged for the trinity to move out of the moons orbit and go into stationary orbit around earth for the shuttle Atlantis to dock and pick up SG-1_

_General Hammond would be coming aboard for negotiations with the command staff. In two hours the trinity would move out of the moon's dark side and manoeuvre into earth's gravitational orbit to lay in wait of the shuttle Atlantis. All satellites near her position would go dark so the general populace would not freak. _

_Hermione had also checked her secondary order and found that there was in fact no incarnation of any of trinities' crew upon the earth. She left the bridge to the boardroom a few doors down the hallway and gave harry the files he needed to make contingencies for. He thanked her and took a look through the high-lights of the files and put the rest aside to look though at a later time. Turning back to the colonel he spoke. "The trinity shall be moving out of stationary orbit of the moons dark side and going into gravitational orbit of earth in wait for the shuttle Atlantis to dock. General Hammond shall be aboard for negotiation purposes while Doctor Jackson is moved to the shuttle and bratak sent back to chulak through the on-board StarGate." Alarm bells began ringing when Colonel O'Neill heard of the on-board StarGate. So he voiced his concerns "how can a StarGate work when in orbit of earth as the one we have is generally active." Harry thought of how to answer this for a minute, but figured they would find out anyway. "The two gates that were left on earth are part of the standard gate network and have low security being the oldest generation of gates in use. However the trinity has two gates, sure the low security one won't work in orbit, however the latest model is a high security one which would work anywhere though it needed more than seven Chevrons for the address and only those on the trinity can dial it as normal gates don't have the power needed to make a connection. The gate is activatable even in hyperspace. Milky Way gates need seven chevron addresses of course including the point of origin. Intergalactic gates need eight chevron addresses, though the only active addresses in service is the Atlantis gate but there isn't much power left. Judging by how long it has been connected to the network. The destiny science ship has a nine chevron address as it is seeding StarGates in other galaxies at the moment. And the highest security gates in existence is the trinity and Avalon gates as they are inter-reality gates and can access any gate on all networks through security over-ride codes in each dhd. These two gates need ten chevron addresses and a shit-load of power to connect to, you would also need all the security codes to deactivate the defences as they are lethal. Out of those four high security gates one is only connected periodically and that is the destiny, one is connected in Pegasus and that is Atlantis and one is connected though hidden in a different dimension and that is Avalon. The only time the trinity activates her gates are only if needed otherwise they stay off of the networks completely. And yet when we do connect our gate's we can override and connect to any other gate in existence. As of this moment the entire gate network is being updated and those that have destroyed planets or are based in space are being cold-dialled and then shut-off from the StarGate networks the trinity has activated a StarGate and ZPM factory and is making And storing StarGates and power sources. So as you can see we can connect to any made gate." The two were dumbstruck that there was far more gates than either had known of and the sheer difference of technological might and understanding. _

_Commander Potter stood up and left the boardroom for the two air force officers to think over what he had said and went to oversee the moving of the trinity. At the bridge he went to his command team and spoke to Neville. _

"_Neville I need four combat and science teams ready in ten minutes. The teams are going to reactivate Avalon, replace the depleted ZPMs in Avalon and Atlantis with the MKIV ZPM's they are also going to activate the shipyards hidden in the dead space between the galactic rims of Atlantis and Pegasus. I want both Atlantis and Avalon to be ready and repairs to be made to any damaged systems. Those who are going to the shipyards are to upload the trinity's designs and tech into the database. I want a shipyard making just trinity Class warships. The other is to make gate-ships. And the third to start building gates like ours. I have already personally sent out the sub-space signal to the largest intact ZPM factory to make repairs to itself and have sent the files for the MKIV ZPM's and trinity class generators to be uploaded and start construction. All four teams are to leave in groups the shipyards are to be brought online first and then Atlantis is to be next, Followed by Avalon. Hermione I want you to take a large contingent of science, military and medical personnel and gate to the destiny. Make sure you have enough supplies to have her running at optimum efficiency and turn her around, I want that ship home. Alright move people." He finished his order and the people who had been selected left immediately to their assigned duties while he himself watched over the trinity as she moved out from the dark side of the moon and began its journey to earth gravitational orbit at half-burn on the sub-light engines._

_The ancient entity smiled as his chosen children and heirs began the task of bringing the multiverse back to the state it should have been in the first place. Oh those who called themselves the ancients and ori would rue the day they decided to interfere in his work and leave the mess of their era behind for his heirs to clean up, yes they would but it would not be he who showed them the error of their ways but his chosen and the wrath they would bring shall be great once they had found out all information they needed to restore that section of the multiverse._

_Meanwhile he played with his new toy apophis until he got bored and threw the parasite to his ethereal Cerberus for a chew toy. _

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. I have gotten a few people asking whether this story was harry and Hermione, I can say that it is a good possibility but I am also leaning towards harry – Hermione – Samantha to be honest as the two woman are almost identical in their fascination for knowledge. So It could be one or both but I shall leave you to decide. Name the one you want and why she would be good and send your answer in a PM **_

_**Also I hope this chapter shall tide you over until the next one … READ AND REVIEW …**_

_**LIGHTNING PHOENIX OUT.**_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Good afternoon readers.**_

_**Today I received a review from a reader asking about some things I had already though about so I would like to share the review and then the answers I have concluded.**_

_**Though before it I have had some questions about pairings and a reader came up with a valid point I over-looked when I posted. one reader said that it would be hard for Hermione to be the one who got involved with harry because even in her mind she is now thinking of harry as "the Commander" whereas Sam who has no prior knowledge or experience of harry wouldn't find it so hard to be with him. She wouldn't have to get over several very long years of seeing him as just a very close best friend, so I will try to work it so the pairing is HARRY/SAM but im not much of a romance writer so I might need some help you know.**_

_**Review**_

_**Muroshi **_

_**1370051544 . chapter 1**_

_**Antimatter zpm fusion device? Why not just use an Arcturus device for your ridiculous power needs? Plus instead of jump starting things with lightning since the zpm uses a "self-contained region of subspace time" to draw vacuum energy from he could just use magic to create and expanded dimension much like Moody's trunk or the wizarding tent to empower each empty zpm.**_

_**Since the reality device in the SG series is called the quantum mirror why not call your dimension drive a Quantum Reality Drive.**_

_**As for weapons why no drone launchers? And why not differentiate the weapons by having the major planetary destruction weapon be a plasma weapon similar to Anubus's super weapon from 'Full Circle' and the lesser guns be Ion Cannons like those used by the Tollan or perhaps a high powered laser like the satellite weapon used to protect Atlantis in 'The Seige, Part 1'.**_

_**Just some thoughts on how the chapter could be made to sound like it jells with SG better.**_

_**well in reply to your review I would like to explain what I mean for some of the things you suggested**_

_**: antimatter ZPM Fusion reactor... well when I was thinking power needs i though instead of standard ZPMs why not a ridiculous super-sized one for power requirements. it would sound so believable and yet not. if you get my drift. its more to draw people to thinking of that than any of the other parts of the story. as a first time writer my theories aren't so good so i did that. also for someone to travel through a Quantum mirror takes relatively minimal power , yet the trinity is a massive warship that made a completely blind jump with no clue what the exit would be like so a severely powerful energy source would keep a constant charge to the shields boosting them enough so that the theorized pressure that keeps different dimensions apart wouldn't crush the trinity into a tin can . **_

_**: as for the drone launchers i honestly have seen so many stories where a warship only has those and then they go up against someone who has shields they cant penetrate, now i reckon a ship that has that many cannons and that much destructive power that the trinity does would get through any shields in that verse even with the ori boosting their followers ships. i chose the destiny ship template because it had a much better design than the other alter-ran ships other that the city-ship Atlantis. **_

_**about the Arcturus device well i had actually though it needed star-gates to work. and they would have only been in the star-gate verse so I discarded the idea. **_

_**i actually had a good idea of weapons for the trinity but i didnt know how to put it in. **_

_**i wanted to have some upgraded drone launchers using drones enhanced by about four times the destructive force and twice the speed at which they were launched. **_

_**the main cannons were going to be a series cannons culminating into one massive destroyer. i was going to have a combined plasma and ion cannon in the center and two hyper-charged drone Rail-guns but i had absolutely now clue how to do it.**_

_**So as you can see I didn't do it like that **_

_**I do appreciate the reviews though they help me with my writing and even gives me ideas for the futures**_

_**If anyone would like to help me with this story I would be happy for your help in making it an epic. I also need a beta to go over things in the documents before I post so I don't miss anything.**_

_**LIGHTNING PHOENIX OUT**_


End file.
